


Happy New Years

by KagamiTaigar



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, Comedy, Dating, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, ceo mark, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: It’s New Years Eve and you’re ready to spend the whole day with Mark having fun and making memories. The only thing is…Mark has something else in store.





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little something for new years. Something I wanted to write for fun and for practice! I hope you enjoy!

“Mmmmm~”

There was a smell of crushed coffee beans and vanilla filling the air.

Soft aqua colored cotton sheets caressed your body as you roll over, wrapping yourself more in the comfortable warmness.

Nuzzling your pillow you let out a soft hum; taking in the lingering scent of your boyfriend’s cologne.

You gradually open your eyes, running the tips of your fingers across your partner’s pillow and sat up; extending your legs to stretch.

“Mark? Baby?” you groaned before clearing your voice. Looking around the room you realized that your partner was no longer in bed and by the quietness of the house you came to the conclusion that he wasn’t home either. Taking a second to fully wake up you frowned, scrunching your nose, confused to why he left so early. 

Pushing yourself out of bed you slip on your slippers and scuffed to the kitchen while yawning. Reaching the kitchen you discover a slightly warm cup of coffee along with a small note on the counter. You sniffed the drink, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla and sugar, letting the memories that the coffee brought of you and Mark overflow your body. You closed your eyes; letting your free hand wrap around your hip as you imagine his warmth around your waist, his soft lips gently pressing against the nape of your neck as he whispered sweet nothings to you.

Shivering slightly in place you lift the note that laid next the the dried coffee ring on the counter.

> [ Morning Baby~ I’m sorry I wasn’t there to wake you up. I know it’s New Years Eve but there was an emergency at my company that I had to attend to. It’s an ass move, I know. Trust me, I can already see the face you’d be making as I write this note. I promise to try to see you as soon as possible. In the fridge is some cut up fruits and leftover breakfast in the microwave. Since I won’t be there for the movies or lunch feel free to take a friend. I’ll try to keep you updated. Love you Y/N ]

The only sound that left your mouth was a slight whine followed by the click of your tongue.

You and Mark have been dating for a little over a year now though the two of you have met 3 times before dating. The first time you and him met was at Mark’s company. They were hiring for a position in HR and you decided that maybe there was a chance to get the position, despite the fact that you actually studied fashion in college. Sadly you didn't get it, not like you were surprised.

The second time both of you met was at a friend’s party. Your were approached by a male friend who brought along Mark so he could introduce him to you. Not only was it awkward because you had met before but it was a tad bit uncomfortable since he, you know, turned you down for a job.

The third time was at another friend’s holiday party. They invited you along since they had a guest ticket and felt like you spent to much time checking out guys rather than speaking to them. Not knowing anyone you sat alone at a table; watching everyone have fun as you sipped on your champagne, admiring the happy smiles they shared with their lovers. 

You hated it.

Well, hate is a strong word. It was more like you envied them. You wanted to know how that felt. To love. To be loved. Having friends was something that came as easy as breathing. Talking to guys as friends or colleagues was no problem either. Now, flirting and getting guys to reciprocate your feelings was where you had trouble. The few boyfriends you had were good but they didn’t last long.

Lost in thought you failed to realize that a shot of tequila was placed in front of you followed by a tap on the shoulder.

“I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts.” 

Snapping out of it you lightly jump in your seat and peeked behind you “M-Mr.Tuan! I-I’m sorry I didn't-” 

“Just call me Mark,” he corrected. Pulling a chair out next to you he took a seat, loosening his tie in the process “Don’t worry. I didn't forget your name-” he glanced at you, meeting your eyes “Y/N...” he whispered in a husky tone.

A shiver was sent down your spine; Your heart ramming against your chest as you swallowed nervously, anxiously wondering how to respond. Trying to figure out what you could say that wouldn't make you seem like your mind wasn't in complete shambles of the thought of the man in front of you.

“I’m surprised you remembered,” you managed to ask without letting your nerves shake your words “You meet so many women. Every minute….every hour...every day…” pulling the shot glass closer you cross your legs and fixed your posture. Directing your attention to the glass you trace the rim of the cup with two fingers. You didn't want to reveal that you were nervous. That you felt yourself becoming vulnerable. What if he was just playing you? There's always the chance that he takes these types of opportunity to pick up easy girls.

You weren't easy.

Nor would you let it come off as if you were.

“I meet many women...and yet I’m spending these minutes with you…”

You stop….letting your eyes travel back to him, curious about what he was trying to get at.

“And for all I know...you could be spending the next ones with another woman…” you contradicted calmly. 

He glanced away for a second, pondering “Then,” he stood from his seat “Let me use these minutes to prove that I'm here in the present with only one women and one women only-” he presented you with his open hand “You…”

You shouldn't. It’s not right. That’s what your mind was telling you. But your heart and gut knew that you were over thinking like usual. That the man standing there….who could have anyone else in the building, in the country, in the world, is asking for you. Wanting you. 

No one else.

Hesitating you take a blind leap and lifted your hand, placing your faith in the palm of his. You were scared of course. But more than you fearing that things wouldn't work out, you were more frightened by the fact of what would happen if you didn't take his hand. As if this was beginning of something that would change your life forever. As if it was where you both belonged.

In one another’s arms.

\--

To this day meeting Mark felt like it was just yesterday. Everything happened so fast for you and him. After the holiday party the time you spent together grew.

At first it started with lunch visits at each other’s jobs. Then it transformed into having movie nights. Eventually you moved in together. Spending as many minutes….hours...days in each other’s thoughts and arms as you could. 

Sure there were a few times you were scared he would leave. He was Mark Tuan, the CEO of a million dollar company and you just owned a fashion store. It was well known but nowhere near as successful as his. Not yet at least. You didn’t have a bunch of confidence when it came to dating. 

This was the first time you've actually made it so far in a relationship and the guy wasn’t some ass. Mark was the opposite. He was….sweet and kind...rather than just saying stuff and going back on his word he would just show you how he felt. He left words for when he felt like they were needed. Now he isn't a completely silent guy. He definitely has a big mouth which you hadn’t expected at first, but loved in an instant.

Taking the food out of the microwave and fridge you hurriedly finished your breakfast and contacted your friend to meet you for a movie and lunch.

\-------  
Once you and your friend, Janet, finished the movie you both took the opportunity to do some shopping before getting hungry and heading to lunch.

Being seated you place your wallet on the table and let out a deep rooted sigh, propping your chin up with your hand.

“Y/N? What’s wrong? Something bothering you?” taking her eyes off her phone screen she locked it and stared at you with a concerned face.

“It’s just…” you placed your fist against you lips and let your eyes wander past Janet, trying hard to avoid eye contact “It’s Mark…”

“....Ok?....What about him?....Oh god, Don’t tell me the bastard stole your stuff?! FUCK! Look, this has happened to me before. This is what you need to-”

“Wha- Stole my stuff?! Why the hell would he do that? He’s a millionaire, he literally could just buy my stuff if he wanted it that bad!” another sigh slips your lips “No it’s just...It’s just I saw him walking around with another woman….”

“W-What?...” Janet shook her head in disbelief “Come on Y/N...This is Mark we’re talking about. You know he wouldn't-”

“I know!” 

You rubbed your face in frustration. You hated this...feeling this way. You just wished that you could just forget it. It’s not like they were kissing or hugging or anything. They were just talking. You were annoyed with the fact that you actually let the sight bother you in the slightest.

“I know…..Mark is….he’s so perfect. Sometimes I wonder if I’m even good enough for someone as amazing as him. And I know he would never cheat...never...I don't need to convince myself of that….it’s just….he’s been sneaking around these past couple months and like I said I saw him with some woman...he’s been keeping _SOMETHING_ from me and I can’t figure out what it is…”

“Do you...think that _SOMETHING_ is the reason he got _‘called into work’_ despite your guys plans?”

“Maybe…” you sip your soda through a straw, opening the menu to distract yourself “We had this whole day planned...Today was suppose to be….we were just...I mean...it’s New Year’s Eve Janet….”

“I know…” Janet whispered, placing her hand on top of yours. Her look of concerned turned into a look pity “If he doesn’t come home by tonight...You know you’re free to come spend New Years with my family. My father loves you more then me and my mother has this strong fixation on baking you a cake. Sometimes I wonder if you’re their child instead of me…” she rolled her eyes and groaned.

You let out a snort, laughing at her comment and enjoying the fact that Janet was so displeased. You were glad you picked Janet to spend time with. She was one of those friends that could just make you forget all of your worries. Even if it was just for a second.

\-------

Hours had passed and Mark had still not returned home. 

You waited and waited. You texted him to only get a response an hour later of him simply apologizing. You didn’t want to get mad. He was the CEO after all. Just because it was New Years Eve doesn’t mean work magically stops for the day.

Even if you wished it did.

Hating the feeling of being all cooped up in the house you decided to leave an hour before 12:00 to take a quick trip into town prior to heading to Janet’s house.

Through the traffic you arrived to a large park that had a tower in the center that was decorated especially for the New Years countdown as the numbers ticked down to the final 15 minutes.

You thought to yourself that this was how the year was going to start off. You’re not mad. You’re not upset or pissed. The only thing you were was….

Lonely.

Letting out a sad huff you watched your visible breath disappear in the breeze. Burying your hands in your pocket and your face in your scarf you wondered what he was up to. Was he working on paperwork? Or was he holding a meeting? Did he bring his jacket with him?

You simply stood there, alone, pondered what was so important that you had to spend this special night with someone else's family instead of your own.

10 minutes were left.

Snow gradually began to fall.

Looking up into the night sky you watched each snowflake fall, basking in the cold beauty it brought. 

“Mark….” You said outloud to yourself.

“You called?” Responded a familiar voice.

Whipping your head toward the voice you were met by a warm smile from your S.O. His hair freckled with snow and his nose and cheeks rosey from the cold. His eyes soften as he studied your face.

This look….The look he was giving you was a look you've never seen him make. He stared like the only person in the whole city was you.

5 minutes were left.

Astonished you shifted in place, searching for the right words to say in the wake of this surprise “I-I thought you were busy! Don’t you have something important to do?”

“I do,” he admitted, digging into his jacket pocket before meeting your eyes; Making sure that the only thing you paid attention to was him.

The bell rang as those around you yelled out loud, cheering for the arrival of the new year as Mark got onto a single knee and pulled out a small black box; revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring.

“Happy New Years~”

You stood there in complete shock. 

It felt like the whole world around you just stopped. In this moment nothing else matter but him. 

Tears welled up in your eyes. You gave him a cheerful smile, caressing his cheek caringly and nodded as a response “Happy New Years~”

Returning your smile Mark took the gloves off your hands and slowly slid the ring onto your finger.

A perfect fit.

“Before anything I just-”

You didn't bother to let him finish his sentence as you tackled him and covered his face in kisses and tears. Your heart swelled in your chest, bursting with joy.

Taking the tackle like a champ he let out loud laugh, sliding his arms around your waist.

“I love you~” he admitted, brushing loose pieces of hair out your face. Most people found beauty in jewels or cars or in other valuables. But for Mark….the one thing that was most beautiful was you. He didn’t judge you from your outside appearance or your job. He instead took the chance to understand you. How you spoke, how you thought, and how you treated him like a normal person compared to how others treated him like a god.

More than anything or anyone he respected you. He cared about you. He held you as one of the only people that could truly understand him down to all of his faults and still care for him despite of it. 

“I love you too, Mr.Tuan~” you pecked his forehead and let out a soft giggle “Oh! By the way….Who the hell was that woman you were walking around with huh?! I saw you with her a few months ago!”

“Shit….you saw that?” He whined softly “I’m surprised you didn’t realize it then.”

“What….do you mean?”

“Seriously? Y/N that girl you saw me with was Janet. She was helping me pick out a engagement ring for you.”

You frowned and shook your head “W-what? No way...She was…” putting two and two together you grinned, hitting Mark on his chest “You jerk! You knew I’d be the one to call Janet and you had her suggest that I go to her place so I HAD to come here!”

“When it comes to surprises I know you suck at figuring them out~ Sometimes you’re so predictable~” snickering softly he lifted your chin with his hand “Now where’s my first kiss for the year~?”

Rolling your eyes you leaned in, letting the tip of your nose touch his as the snow fell around you “I hate you~”

“I highly doubt that~” tightening his arms around your waist he sat up, pressing his soft yet cold lips against yours.

You shut your eyes, enjoying every single second of it.

You’re happy.

Excited. 

For everything this New Year will bring.


End file.
